


Learning

by queenhomeslice



Series: Introduction to Zoology [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Flirting, Chubby Reader, College Student Reader, Curvy Reader, F/M, Older Prompto Argentum, Professor Prompto Argentum, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Introduction to Zoology is just a throw-away science class that you need for a core credit...right?
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader
Series: Introduction to Zoology [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592647
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Learning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

You didn’t really even _need_ Introduction to Zoology for your course path, but it had been the only science that was open, and you were hoping to be done with most of your core classes this semester—so zoology it was, and besides, you liked animals well enough. What you didn’t expect, though, was to fall head-over-heels in love with the cute, young professor who taught the class. Professor Argentum—though he routinely insisted to be called Prompto —was everything you could ever want in a man. Smart, geeky (maybe others missed that King’s Knight keychain on his work tote, but not you), too giddy over chocobos, sweet, sensitive (what other college professor had you had that volunteered at food banks?), and had you mentioned, cute? More than cute—hot as all hell, if you were being honest. Professor Argentum has blond spikey hair in wild angles and layers all over his head; pale, creamy skin that looks _way_ too soft for his own good; gorgeous wide violet-blue eyes; and dozens of freckles across his nose and upper cheeks. Gods, the freckles. You barely paid attention to his lectures for mapping out imaginary constellations on his face. The class is on the small side for a typical class at this university—about 35, while most classes were around 50 students just to accommodate the student body population, and it’s definitely something you could get used to. Smaller class sizes mean more one-on-one interactions, and you raise your hand and try to speak with Professor Argentum at every opportunity. And maybe your classmates can see that your attraction is super obvious, but the professor is always professional and engaging, never taking a hint, always only talking about the lecture, or at the very least, an animal. 

And it’s one month until the end of the semester, and you find yourself in Professor Argentum’s office during his office hours after all of your classes have finished for the day. You’re wracking your brain, wondering how he’d respond if you actually asked him out on a date, when he looks up from his computer and smiles. 

“So, your grades?” He adjusts his reading glasses. “You’re one of my top students!” he quips brightly, leaning back in his padded desk chair to put one slender leg over the other. 

You nod. Of course you’re top in the class—you'd die before you disappoint him. You did all the reading, all the studying, going above and beyond on expository essays on the mating rituals of dualhorns...all to impress the professor. “I, uh. I really love your class, Professor.” 

The professor smiles so big that you think you might actually go blind. It doesn’t help that he’s dressed dapper as fuck—striped collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, showing off his surprisingly built forearms; suspenders; chocobo-print bowtie. His navy pants hug him just right—you would know, because you practically stared at his ass all lecture, imagining him bending you over his desk and making some lame pun about riding wild chocobos; and even his socks have the little pack birds all over them. His red Converse just add to his adorable eccentricity. 

“How old are you, sir?” Oops. The question slips from your lips before you can stop it. 

The professor pauses and blinks, a faint shade of pink dusting his freckled features. He looks down nervously. “Odd question, Miss ___________,” he laughs quietly. “I’m twenty-six.” 

“And you’re already teaching? That’s super impressive.” 

Professor Argentum shrugs and smirks a little. “I, uh. I might be best friends with his Highness, who put in a good word for me here when they were looking for a zoology teacher. Of course, I studied really hard in school, and I got my master’s of course, so it’s not like I’m here on nepotism, if that’s what you’re worried about...” He frowns, slightly. 

Your heart drops. “Oh, no, sir—don't take it that way. I’m sorry. I was just wondering, because, well...” 

Before you can fluster out any sort of mention of a date, his office phone rings. “Oop, excuse me! Just a sec.” The professor picks up his office landline. “Y’ello, it’s your quarter, spend it.” He laughs. “Hey buddy! I was just talking about you.” Seconds pass, then he looks at his watch. “Uh, yeah, I can do dinner at 7. I’m with a student right now, but my classes are over. I’ll just stay here and do some grading in the meantime. No use going home just to go back out again, haha!” He grins and speaks a little more, finally bidding goodbye to the caller. 

“Sorry,” the professor says as he hangs up. “Speaking of his Highness, that was him! Looks like I’ll be eatin’ good tonight. Noct always picks the best restaurants.” 

Your eyes widen. He wasn’t kidding when he said was in with Prince Noctis himself. What an incredible man—you can’t help but feel your attraction surge. You swallow hard. “Uh, um, professor. I was wondering, I mean, I asked you about your age because...” You sigh and squeeze your eyes shut, steeling your resolve. “Would you want to have dinner with _me_ , sometime?” 

The silence is deafening, and the tension is so thick you feel like you could cut it with a knife. You slowly open your eyes and relax your face, bracing yourself for how the professor might be looking at you. 

Prompto Argentum is the reddest you’ve ever seen him—which isn’t saying much, considering you only see him for four hours a week, and sometimes in the campus cafeteria or coffee shop. He picks his jaw up from his desk and clears his throat nervously, adjusting his thick, black-rimmed glasses. 

“I, uh. I’m real flattered, y’know,” he says. “And it’s not that—that I don’t think you’re cute, because you _are_ , like, super cute, like a baby chocobo—but it’s just—while you’re in my class, it could create a stir—if someone were to see—” 

Ah, the problem lies in propriety and social norms, then. You feel yourself blush at the revelation—you get the sense that Prompto Argentum comparing anything to a baby chocobo is the highest of compliments. You give him a small smile. “Y’know, I try really hard in your class because I want to impress you. I like animals well enough and I’d probably be doing all right in this class regardless, but...it’s really nice to sit and look at you for an hour a day. Kinda jealous of the upperclassmen who have your three-hour lectures and two-hour lab courses.” 

Professor Argentum makes a strangled noise low in his throat, and if it’s even possible, he turns an even deeper shade of red. “I, uh. I’m really flattered, ____________, and—look, I’m sorry, I’m an idiot around girls, and I—don't want to say anything that might make you uncomfortable—wait, how old are you?” 

“I’m almost twenty?” you say, hoping that it’s enough. 

“Oh, Astrals, you’re so young, I—wouldn't want to take advantage of you or anything, if you still wanted...I mean, after the semester is over, if you wanted to...go out sometime...” 

You shake your head. “Hey, Professor, look at me.” He obeys, swallowing hard. “I’m a grown-ass adult, same as you. And you’re super hot, and I never do this with guys, but I think I’d shoot myself if I didn’t take a chance.” 

The professor just stares at you, and you stare back—it's difficult to look away from him, if you’re being honest with yourself. 

“Next semester?” you ask, finally. 

He licks his pretty pink lips and leans forward, folding his hands on his desk. “Please, wait for me. I don’t want to get either of us in trouble.” 

You grin widely. “I’ll wait, Professor.” You reach into your backpack and bring out your phone, sliding it to him. “But can we talk, in the mean time?” 

Professor Argentum sucks in a breath and slowly picks up your phone, tapping his information into your contacts. He hands you the phone back, and you reach to take it, hand brushing his. You let it linger. He makes no move to pull away, either. 

His skin _is_ soft, just as you’d imagined it. You can’t wait to feel more of it. But you can be a patient woman. One more month. You can do that, right? 

“I—I don’t want to kick you out, but...grading...” the professor whines eventually. The two of you had graduated to full-on hand holding across his desk. 

You sigh and pull away, standing and slinging your backpack over your shoulder. “I’ll text you,” you say quietly as you open his office door. 

Professor Argentum nods, beaming at you. “I look forward to it— _and_ your next expository essay,” he adds, winking. 

You laugh. “Oh, you’re gonna love it. It’s on the ocean wildlife of Accordo.” 

Professor Argentum actually gasps. “Dude—I _love_ whales and shit! I can’t wait. Go home and write it all tonight, please, I’m begging you.” 

You throw a wink back as you shake your head. “I’d rather you be begging me for something else, Professor.” 

He flushes a pretty crimson yet again and fumbles for a response, but you’re already making your way down the hallway of the third floor of the science building, hoping that the next month passes quickly so that you can see what it’s like to ride your own pretty yellow chocobo. 


End file.
